Luke can paint $91$ portraits in $7$ weeks. How many portraits can Luke paint in $4$ weeks?
Answer: We're trying to find the number of portraits Luke can paint in $4$ weeks. If in ${7}$ weeks, Luke can paint ${91}$ portraits, then in $1$ week, he can paint $13$ portraits.  So, in ${4}$ weeks, Luke can paint ${52}$ portraits.